superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Safety Credits
Opening Titles * "Barney Safety" Ending Credits * Creator: Sheryl Stamps-Leach * Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer, Sheryl Stamps-Leach * Producer: Martha Datema Lipscomb * Director: Jim Rowley * Post Production Producer: Jeff Gittle * New Material Written by: Mark S. Bernthal * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Associate Producer: Sandra Kemp Jantzen * Original Music by: Phil Parker * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Educational Specialist: Mary Ann Dudko, PhD * Production Coordinator Jill Kahn Hance * Cast ** Barney's Costume - David Joyner ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** B.J.'s Costume - Jeff Brooks ** B.J.'s Voice - Patty Wirtz ** Shawn - John David Bennett, II ** Tosha -Hope Cervantes ** Jason - Kurt Dykuizen ** Min - Pia Manalo * Cast from the Segment Episodes of "Barney and Friends" ** Derek - Rickey Carter ** Firefighter Frank - Frank Crim ** B.J.'s Costume - Jenny Dempsey ** Michael - Brian Eppes ** Luci - Leah Gloria ** Kathy - Lauren King ** Julie - Susannah Wetzel ** Tina - Jessica Zucha * Segments from "Barney and Friends" Directed by: Bruce Deck, Jim Rowley * Segments from "Barney and Friends" Written by: Mark S. Bernthal, Mitch Lobrovich, Stephen White * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * Stage Manager: Terrie Davis Manning * Editor: Laura Carglie * On-Line Editor: Todd Brasher * Post Production Audio: Bruce Buehlman, Lisa Haines, Mark Smith * Audio Director: David M. Boothe * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Clay Armstrong, Oz Coleman, Bruce Harmon, Palmer Moynihan * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Boom Operators: David A. Smith, David M. Roberts * Audio Assistant: Braden McDonald * Lighting Director: Casey Cook * Key Grips: Buz Cannon, Steve Ritchey * Lighting Board Operator: Todd Davis * Grip/Electricians: James Edwards * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Draftsperson: Cristopher McCray * Carpenters: Charles Bailey, Danny Smith * Swing Crew: Carmello Gonzales * Make-Up Designer: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Hair Stylist: Regina Rutherford * Wardrobe Assistant: Janet Bush * Costume Assistants: Brian N. Blevins, Kristin Schaffner * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle * Production Secretary: Austin Gray * Production Assistant: Joel Zoch * Children's Teacher: Sandra Gilpin * Children's Supervisor: Mary Evans * Opening Titles: Intelligent Light Digital Imaging * Post Production Effects: Jon Merrifield, Bob Thagard * Tape Operators: David Bouston, Claudia Lopez * a special thank you to the Plano Fire, Department of Plano, Texas * "Barney and the Backyard Gang" and "Barney and Friends" were originally developed by Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Kathy O'Rourke-Parker and Dennis Deshazer * "I Love You" · Lyrics by Lee Bernstein (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * Copyright © 1995 The Lyons Group · All Rights Reserved * A special thanks to The Boosters Project of The John Kopkins University School of Public Health. The project is a unique health promotion initiative designed to improve the health, safety and well-being of children and provide reinforcement as they grow. By linking scientists and researchers with other champions of children in entertainment, in business and in the private sector, The Boosters will have a positive impact on our children and our future. Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney and Friends Category:Episode credits Category:End Credits